1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-held tool handle, and more particular to a handle with a side opening for mounting a tool holder for tool bits to be stored therein.
2. Prior Art
The conventional tools such as screw drivers or sockets are in two designs, one is a fixed bit installed on a handle, the other is a handle with a set of separate bits which are normally stored in a tool box, this causes inconvenience of carrying too many tools.
Therefore, a tool handle 5, as shown in FIG. 4 with a hollow body 51 to store a bit set 7 was devised which drills a hole from the bottom end of the handle 5 and inserts the bit set 7 into the hollow body 51. Then the opening is covered by a lid 8 by means of threads 81 into the opening of the handle 5. This requires users to take all of the bit set 7 out from the hollow body 51 separately in order to replace an appropriate bit, and then insert the bit set 7 back into the hollow body 51 before the lid 8 covers the opening. This consumes much valuable time.